Never Let me go
by Jacksonkane24
Summary: Based on Never Let Me Go by Florence The Machine. Reunion of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. A reflection on past, present, and the hardships ahead. Post Son of Neptune. K for a smidgen of language.


**Just a cute one shot about Annabeth and Percy in The Mark of Athena.**

**Based on the song Never Let me Go By Florence + The Machine.**

Annabeth thought life wasn't fair.

She waited 5 years for Seaweed Brain to kiss her and then Hera just took him away from him.

_Hera._

It was all her fault.

Percy had promised never to leave her but now his name was on the top of the list.

And damn it, it hurt worse than all the rest.

Even Luke's betrayal was better than Percy leaving.

But he would come back.

She knew that.

But the fact that he left hurt.

The Argo II landed in the Roman camp and Annabeth swayed a bit in her room because of the landing.

She walked off, looking for his sea green eyes.

_Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

He was the reason, she submerged herself in a search.

She went under, she went under, around, and above to find him.

Everything looked the same.

No love, because Percy wasn't there to provide.

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_'Cause either way you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under_

She recognized his eyes in the middle of the crowd.

For the first time in months, their eyes connected.

She could breathe again.

Figuratively of course, she thought as a mental sticky note.

With him, she would have no need to pray to the gods for something no more because he was all she needed.

And of course water, food, demigod skills, and air, she thought again.

No more need to speak because he understood her.

_Oh, and it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles out to the sea bed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

The sea, her happy place when Jason arrived to camp, when he was gone.

She could see miles of the glittery sea and she would rest her head on a shady tree remembering.

Now Percy was here and she found comfort.

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

He smiled as she pushed her way to him.

She ignored the yells of the pushed Romans and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her and she felt tears streaming down her face.

She was done being strong.

She bottled up all the sadness when he was gone but seeing him in person made her emotions spill out.

She never wanted him to let go, never wanted him to leave.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing over me_

_And the questions I have for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

She felt warm in his arms.

Her tears stained his toga but he didn't care.

He felt devotion to her, overwhelming him but he was happy.

He never respected the gods.

Well certain gods.

Ares, Hera, maybe Dionysus, etc.

The ones who didn't like him thought he was a sin to Earth, a sinner to them.

So he wasn't exactly an angel.

The ocean was something he shared with Annabeth, his mom, and dad.

It always welcomed him, no matter what.

But the arms of Annabeth were even better.

_Though the pressure's hard to take_

_It's the only way I can escape_

_It seems a heavy choice to make_

_But now I am under, oh_

He had always had pressure on his back.

Whether if it was the pressure of preventing World War III, or the pressure of the sky, or the pressure of fulfilling 2 prophecies.

Those were hard.

But what wasn't hard, was having the pressure of Annabeth's weight on him.

He was warned of a choice he had to make, with a heavy price, and he was already in too deep and under to not make it.

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

_I found the place to rest my head_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go)_

He remember them under the sea, kissing.

He found a place to rest again.

What scared him was that Annabeth now had a big prophecy to worry about.

He never wanted to let her go.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me _

_(So cold and so sweet)_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_And the questions I have for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

His arms smelled like the sea.

The victory of him back made her smile smugly.

Ha ha Hera, she thought smugly.

But she knew she had it let go sooner or later.

But she didn't want to.

This small victory was like ice cream: cold and sweet.

_And it's over and I'm going under_

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

_Oh, slipping underneath_

_So cold and so sweet_

He would never give up on her, no matter what but for now he would give in to her, knowing she would do the same to her.

**Kinda angst-y but I really wanted to do a song fic with this and it fit perfectly.**

**Well Review below and press the blue review button.**

**Thanks for your support! **


End file.
